


星星花园（八）

by StrollerMM



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrollerMM/pseuds/StrollerMM





	星星花园（八）

周子瑜做什么事情都有条有理，唯独在爱情上破了例。

当背后拥抱和接吻成了日常，家里也跟着温馨起来，成对的棉拖鞋和马克杯，到处都冒着粉红泡泡。前几天孙彩瑛说周子瑜神采奕奕的的样子像极了刚谈恋爱的小屁孩，周子瑜眼睛一转，很潇洒地甩下一句“我有老婆在家等我。”，长腿一迈跑进电梯按下关门键，挑着眉毛听单身设计师在走廊里气急败坏地嚷嚷。

别人都是先谈恋爱后结婚，到了周子瑜和凑崎纱夏这里，顺序就反过来。也是在感情开始升温后，周子瑜才意识到结婚前那一段不算长的时间根本就算不上恋爱期，她那时什么都不懂，和浪漫也沾不上边，比起谈恋爱更像是听了父母之言走的形式。

怎么就没早一点学会恋爱呢？周子瑜张嘴咬住凑崎手里的面包，第千百次后悔。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯。”周子瑜吞下嘴里的东西，“姐姐做的都好吃。”

“姐姐”这种带有辈分意味的称呼结婚后周子瑜就不常用了，只有在偶尔说些俏皮话的时候才被搬出来。

终归是日本人，听了爱人的夸奖禁不住羞，凑崎转身低头笑，像得了好处的小狐狸。

“面包只准吃一个，等会儿要吃晚饭了。”凑崎微微屈身，伸长了胳膊去拔插头，身体曲线被紧身的毛衣和牛仔裤衬得明显，漂亮的胸乳和臀部很吸引人。

“......哦。”周子瑜慌乱移开目光。她突然觉得很饿，吃十个面包都填不饱的那种。

“清心寡欲”是经常被用来形容周子瑜的词语，对于alpha来说这个词语的褒贬性因人而异，周子瑜不很在意地接受了，现在一只脚踏过欲望的边界，倒是有些慌乱。

她能切实感觉到性器官的温度。在晚饭前她偷偷跑到书房，把窗户打开，冷风灌进来吹得她发冷，全身所有地方的温度都降下来，可惜回到客厅看到凑崎纱夏以后，吹的冷风全都白费了。

周子瑜当然不会让凑崎发现自己的窘境，她照常洗碗，一个人在书房里给工作收尾，和凑崎把昨天没看完的电影看完。凑崎洗澡时她鬼使神差地释放了一点信息素，意识到之后很快翻出空气清新剂喷满卧室。

吹风机的声音停下了，凑崎一蹦一跳出来，钻进被窝找出空调遥控器，周子瑜眼疾手快抢过来，

“不用开空调，对呼吸道不好。”

“可是你手脚好冰哦。”凑崎撅着嘴，被子下的脚碰了碰周子瑜的，“诶？子瑜你今天脚不凉了。”

当然不凉，我全身上下都热呢。

“那就更不用开空调了。”

凑崎来了兴致，身子一侧趴在周子瑜身上，手臂伸直去抢遥控器。周子瑜当然不能让她如愿，上身坐直了，把遥控器举得老高，凑崎也把身子坐直，跨坐在周子瑜身上，正要把大腿支起来，突然浑身一僵。

alpha意识到了问题，本来就发着热的身体更烫了。她最敏感的器官刚才隔着睡裤碰到了omega的大腿根，她红着脸看着凑崎向下望了望，现在欲望的根源正趴在她身上，脸和她一样红。

“你想吗？”

“可以么？”

凑崎笑了，轻轻打了周子瑜肩膀一下。周子瑜反应过来，自己似乎太沉迷于热恋情侣的设定，可她们不是简简单单的情侣，她们是结了婚的。既然结了婚还有什么不可以？

周子瑜把凑崎纱夏放平，动作温温柔柔的，可她清楚意识到自己越来越无法保持冷静。以前的亲密都是因为omega不可避免的发情期，而这一次是不一样的。

她轻易地就把凑崎的裙子脱下了，omega身上到处都是粉色的，她去和凑崎接吻，闻到甜甜的花香味，后知后觉地释放了自己的信息素，清酒的味道充盈了整个卧室，凑崎因为这股味道全身发软。

“太多了...”

“什么太多了？”

alpha没有掌握好信息素释放量，她现在也没心思管这个，凑崎眼睛迷迷蒙蒙，像是真的醉了酒。omega的脖子纤细，周子瑜吻上去，没有留下痕迹，她不想让凑崎尴尬，等亲到胸前，她就略显肆无忌惮，凑崎的胸乳很漂亮，饱满又不过度，乳尖的颜色很浅，周子瑜稍微用了点力，在胸前留下红色的痕迹，比凑崎乳尖的颜色要深。

她用舌头抚过乳尖，omega小声叫唤，声音湿漉漉的，周子瑜的忍耐力逼近阀值，她用牙齿碰了碰凑崎的乳尖，粉色的乳头开始发红，连同凑崎的眼睛和嘴唇，都染上鲜艳的颜色。

凑崎喘着气，连扒带扯把周子瑜衣服脱掉，抱住周子瑜瘦薄的肩，大腿蹭过alpha的性器。

“嗯...你这样...多久了”

“没多久。”

凑崎用手去碰，周子瑜浑身一抖，低头看着omega纤细的手指轻轻动着。

“你是笨蛋吗，为什么要忍着？”

凑崎纱夏还挂着眼泪，硬撑着姿态责备，周子瑜亲亲她的眼睛，说着那我以后不忍姐姐愿不愿意。

她没等凑崎回答，手伸下去揉omega的阴蒂，水流出来滴在床单上，凑崎呜呜咽咽，一只腿微微抬起蹭周子瑜的腰。omega情动后很快就能接纳alpha的进入，周子瑜手托着凑崎的臀部，慢慢顶进去。她把凑崎的腿环在自己腰上，她很喜欢凑崎的腿，细细白白没有赘肉。

穴肉很软，甬道里很潮湿，周子瑜吻在凑崎纱夏嘴角，感受着爱人在一次次撞击下瘫软又紧绷。她逐渐失控，细瘦的腰动作的频率越发急促，她看见omega流了好多眼泪，几乎和下体的爱液一样多，可是她控制不了。凑崎好看的腿脱了力，软软的挂在周子瑜腰上，随着周子瑜的动作摇晃着，大腿上沾满体液，亮晶晶的。凑崎的乳尖、腰腹、腿根，到处都发着亮，唯独平日里亮着的眼瞳被蒙上一层雾。

alpha凭记忆找到熟悉的点，肿胀的性器磨过内壁，凑崎一边摇头一边叫，却不喊停，周子瑜那么温柔，她想她如果叫了停alpha大概会真的停下来。

“纱夏。”

“嗯。”

周子瑜固执地一遍遍叫凑崎的名字，又多用了点力气顶到生殖腔。

“我能进去吗？”

不在发情期，她没有成结的必要，但她知道凑崎不会拒绝她。她的omega总学不会拒绝。

凑崎微张着嘴点头，生殖腔口被发狠顶弄才觉得有些难受，她扒着周子瑜的肩膀，狐狸眼眯起来，说不出完整的话。周子瑜的眼神依旧不带攻击性，身下的动作却不留情，穴肉把性器吸得很紧，alpha额头冒汗，在持续的撞击后顶开了生殖腔，周子瑜喘着气像小孩子一样笑起来，磨蹭着凑崎的鬓角，滚烫的液体灌满生殖腔。

甬道里体液本来就积了很多，成结后凑崎只觉得下体酸胀难受，周子瑜把手覆在omega的小腹上，软着声音安慰。她从上到下顺着凑崎的头发，就像凑崎经常对她做的那样。凑崎红着脸把头埋在周子瑜颈窝里，有液体慢慢从穴口流出来，一滴一滴地滴到床单上，就像冰化开后的小水滴。周子瑜知道，她们之间的冰墙快要化开了。


End file.
